The 'Talk'
by Akiranumera
Summary: While out dragon training Snotlout pops an interesting question, one that is going to put the whole gang into a world of embarrassment and their own little personal adventure. ONE SHOT! Takes place after HTTYD! Rated T to be safe.


''Hey Hiccup?'' Snotlout asked.

''Yes Snotlout?'' Hiccup groaned.

''You know where babies come from?''

''I...Um...No actually, no, why?'' He answered

''Ugh you too? Why doesn't anyone know?'' Snotlout ponded

''Beats me'' Astrid answered

''No idea'' Fishlegs chimed in

The twins just look at each other and shrug, and go back to their dare game. ''Snotlout! I dare you to lick your foot!'' Ruffnut calls, causing both to giggle.

''Well _I'm_ gonna find out!...Right after I do this dare!'' Snotlout gloated. He looks down at his feet and gags, and proceeds to place his tongue on his dirty toes.

It started out as a regular day on Berk, nothing special, with the dragons and all having moved in the past few months Hiccup had settled in with the gang pretty well, and happened to be a natural leader who took things over. Dragon training was finished for today and Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins were all sitting lazily on a cliff face on an island a few miles from berk, everything was cheery and happy, that is, until Snotlout has to bring a subject up.

''Um, I don't think that's a good idea Snotloud! What if we go to the library maybe we'll fi- Annnd, he's gone.'' Hiccup groaned as he heard the familiar sounds of wings beating into the distance. ''Well, who's up for another game of find the yakbrain?''

''Eh, I guess there's no harm in looking for him. Well, there is, he'll probably burn something on his own, being _snotlout._'' Astrid said getting on top of Stormfly.

''Come on Toothless, we better go get him.'' Hiccup saddles up Toothless and the gang take off into the sky after the arrogant viking.

* * *

It doesn't take long to find Snotlout, with his poor control of Hookfang it was actually, pretty easy. They just followed the sounds of Snotlout shouting at his dragon and Hookfang bucking him off. He'd still hadn't fully trained Hookfang, both being incredibly stubborn, and Snotlout was just getting used to the swing of riding a dragon.

''Sooo, it seems we've caught up you ya Snotlout!'' Hiccup called. Toothless warbles to add to Hiccups comment.

''Pssht, big deal! I was going easy on you!''

''It wasn't a race Snotlou-Oh who am I kidding?...'' Hiccup facepalmed.

''Well Hiccup to be honest I am wondering about that question. Nobody ever told me where babies come from!'' Astrid called, catching up to the two, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut follow behind suit.

''I'm curious too, but what if we're not _meant_ to know Astrid? They would have told us by now if we were!''

''Oh come on! We're only asking!'' Replied Astrid, and Stormfly squawks in agreement, circling around the small viking and his nightfury.

''Ugh, if you say so...Gang! We're heading back to berk, let's ask Gobber first.''

* * *

_''But I will bring ye rings of Gold!_

_And even sing ye poetry,_

_and I would keep ye from all Harm!_

_If ye would stay beside me-_Oh, Hello Hiccup? And the rest of ye''

''Nice music Gobber! Where'd you hear that one?'' Hiccup questioned, the heat was intense in the forge, but Hiccup, being his apprentice was used to such heat.

''Oh, oh it's nothing, it's, nothing at all, say what brings you hear?'' Asks the blacksmith

Snotlout pushes past Hiccup and up to Gobber. ''Sir, I'm going to do the honor of asking such a question.'' Snotlout Grins smugly at Hiccup as he asks Gobber as politely as possible, ''We're wondering where _babies_ come from, care to fill us in?''

Gobber, banging on a sword at the time and hearing this, drops his hammer and starts babbling like Bucket before a storm.

''Um, you see-um kids, um, are you, um didn't you, um already know um, a-all this, s-sorry.'' Gobber tries to look cool and puts one arm out to rest on the forge wall, but misses and falls awkwardly down.

''Um, are you okay Gobber?'' Astrid asks

''Maybe he's had a heart attack? If he has that'll be _cool!_'' Ruffnut pipes in, but quickly shuts up as it earns a deathly glare from Hiccup.

''Um, maybe you should speak to...Gothi about it. It's not my place to say.'' Gobber is red as a tomato and this concerns Hiccup, '_What are they hiding?'_ he thought, surely it can't be THAT bad!

* * *

...Meanwhile at Gothi's...

-Scribble scribble-

''What's she writing Fishlegs?''

-Scribble-

-THUMP-

''Um, Fishlegs?'' Hiccup called?

Fishlegs was out cold.

''This is AWESOME!'' Tuffnut says. ''Why is everything so bad? Hahah!'' The twins start laughing.

''That's it, I'm gonna go look for my dad, I'm asking him, you go ask your parents too tonight! Bye guys!'' Hiccup calls over his shoulder as Toothless leaps up into the air.

Gothi shakes her head in amusement and slight embarrassment. _'Every batch of teenagers...I swear by Odin it never gets old.''_

* * *

Dinner was quiet, Hiccup and Stoick ate their salmon at each end of the table, it was always awkward like this, and both got used to the atmosphere of silence as they ate. Hiccup rarely brought up topics during this time, but now felt right. He finished chewing and started.

''Hey dad?''

''Yes son?'' Stoick replied.

''So...The gang and I were talking today''

Stoick chews another piece of salmon ''That's nice Hiccup'' he says half-heartedly, as if not fully concentrating on the conversation.

''And Snotlout asked a pretty good question.''

''Oh really? That's a first'' Stoick chuckled.

''Dad where do babies come from?''

This got Stoick concentrating. He swallows his salmon the wrong way and starts choking and spluttering, but quickly recovers and regains his composure. ''Oh, um, you, see...Son...Oh Gods I thought I'd be ready for this''

''_What_ is so _bad_ about it dad? Why is everyone so awkward about it?''

''Hiccup, you know how you like, girls, you like Astrid right?''

Hiccup blushes a bit at this. ''Yeah?'' he answers cautiously.

Stoick is red as a tomato. ''Well, when a man and a woman are in love, and they want to have a child they-''

Hiccup was prepared for any answer that night.

Any answer, but _this._

* * *

The gang never spoke once that morning when they met up for dragon training, they all just flew off to the familiar island off the coast of berk in silence.

''Everything...Everything you do Snotlout, the Gods only know how you do it'' Hiccup shuddered. He'd gotten no sleep, people...Do, THAT? OH GOD'S!

Astrid couldn't even look at any boy, especially Hiccup without blushing furiously so she just looked down red as a tomato.

Snotlout just laughs. ''You're all wusses! Haha!''

''It's not FUNNY Snotlout!''

''H-hey Hiccup! It's my turn to dare!'' Snotlout snorts in laughter.

''What is it Snotlout?''

''I dare you, to do THAT'' with Astrid!

''SNOTLOUT DON'T YOU **DARE!**'' Hiccup and Astrid scream.

Hiccup never attacked anyone before, but this was the one time he and Astrid had a good time beating him up while the rest of the gang laughed.

* * *

**I giggled at this headcanon in my head. I know they probably already...Knew but who can resist writing one of these? :'D**

**I regret nothing. -CITY OUT!**


End file.
